


This Life is a Little Better Then Expected

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [125]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Humor, M/M, talk of normal winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about Dean's experience in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life is a Little Better Then Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 17 It's a Terrible Life

"I went to an alternate universe today."

"You went _where?"_

"Alternate universe."

_"How?"_

"An angel ported me there."

"Was I there too? Did he erase my memories or something?"

"No. You where there, but you were fake. I was really physically there. I think."

"You think?"

"I think."

"What was it like?"

"We worked at some tech company. Your name was Sam Wesson and my name was Dean Smith, and you were tech support, and I was your boss."

"That doesn't seem very fair."

"I seem to recall that I was offered a promotion right before I was back in the real world."

"Was that it? Just normal jobs?"

"No. There was a ghost haunting where we worked. We found out and ganked him."

"So, even as normal, not related human beings, we still get pulled into the hunting life."

"The angel who sent me there said that was what he wanted to show me. That hunting is our destiny."

"Were we still... you know-"

"In love?"

"Yeah."

"We didn't know each other. But I remember having a strong urge to kiss you."

"Oh. It's kinda hot that you were my boss."

"I know, right?"


End file.
